Talk:Blood Is The New Black/@comment-4692814-20120607085441
The girls talk about what they've been up to. Spencer took college classes, Aria did some photography and Emily was involved in construction. The girls get a text from A that says "Show me your boobs." They all blow it off. The next morning Emily is gone. We see her in a cemetery standing over a grave with a shovel in her hand. Cut to the girls at the cemetery talking about the consensus is that somebody called Spencer from Emily's phone. Spencer and Emily talk about the fact the only person who makes sense is somebody connected to Garrett. Aria and Hanna watch Lucas leave someplace late at night. The girls go to Spencer's lake house, leaving a note for Veronica that will make it appear they've been there all day. The next morning Veronica calls Spencer and tells her what has happened, saying that the police have no leads. Emily is blaming herself. The girls begin to work on an alibi for the previous night. "Last night never happened." Aria is having nightmares. Labor Day (the anniversary of Alison's death) is coming up. Ezra wants them to make it their anniversary. While shopping Ashley and Veronica talk about what has been happening. Ashley thinks Garrett is responsible. Veronica tells her that Alison's body was to be exhumed. Spencer is ignoring calls on her cell phone. Hanna visits Mona in the hospital. A reporter drops by Emily's home. Pam tells Emily she's proud of her. Mona is staring straight ahead vacantly. Hanna is upset and asks what she did to make Mona hate her. She leaves and on her way out she runs into Wren. We see that Mona was at the door listening. Spencer and Toby talk about their plan to "wait." She is still ignoring calls from "Unknown," and we learn she's lying to him about that night as well. Lucas is acting strange and the girls talk about the fact he's still acting very dark. Emily seems to be avoiding school. Aria has a panic attack while in the bathroom, thinking she saw A. Spencer and Hanna calm her down. Ella and Aria talk about what caused her and Byron to finally split. Aria talks about her mother letting her be herself by accepting Ezra. Emily meets Toby for coffee. He hasn't talked to Jenna since she left. Emily says she's not okay and says "there's something I need to talk to you about." While heading into A's motel room, Spencer hears noises that sound like she's being followed. She opens up her bag and takes out a laptop. Caleb asks Hanna about her psychologist appointments. Wren calls with word that Mona is getting better and there is a sense her visits are helping. Emily talks about how angry she's been since losing Maya. Spencer gets yet another call from Unknown. She answers and says "I'm listening." Aria is brought to the police station. Afterwards Aria and Ezra awkwardly ask Ella to dinner. Hanna talks with Mona again, asking her whether she'd like her to keep coming back. Mona turns to look at Hanna and smiles. We see that Mona is seeing Alison sitting on a chair in the room. Spencer visits Garrett in jail. He says he didn't do it, that all the evidence against him in "bogus." He says there are a lot of things she doesn't know. He thinks he might know who killed Alison, but wants her mother to represent him. As she leaves he shouts "I know who took the body." While looking at a car Emily gets this text from an Unknown number: "I bet you remember me." She finally surfaces and tells the girl she told the cops their agreed upon story. She says she she thinks the car she saw had something to do with that night. Hanna tells the girls about visiting Mona. Spencer takes the girls to A's motel room, telling them she's been working on re-creating it all summer. The girls tell Emily they lied to her, when they came back after Maya's death everything was gone. They think somebody must have been helping Mona. Spencer's car alarm goes off. Outside they find her doors open and the windows smashed. They all get a text from A: "Mona played with dolls. I play with body parts. Game on, bitches." Here is the summary, but we need an admin to add it!